


It's all in the wrist

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 day challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 1 - Holding Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all in the wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Series

There was something very naughty to the way Teddy held Billy’s hand during training. Now, naturally, there was very little  _naughty_  to the mere act of hand holding. It was sweet, and endearing, and Billy thought he could tell how Teddy felt about the world by how much pressure he applied at any given moment. It was adorable and all around innocent, but the fact they felt the need, even after officially hooking up, to keep Nate and Eli from seeing it made it feel dirty and forbidden and more exciting than it already was.

Billy specifically liked it when they held hands when Teddy was in his Hulk-sidekick form. His hand was noticeably bigger, and easily closed around Billy’s clenched fist. The firm hold made Billy feel small and yet secure, as though he couldn’t drift away from Teddy even if he wanted to - the other simply wouldn’t let him, and Billy was ok with that. He had no intention of doing it, anyway.

One reason for that was that there was something about the look in Teddy’s eyes whenever Billy tugged his hand away or even just moved it. It was a distress that made Billy’s heart clench in his chest, as though Teddy was afraid Billy’d just float away and leave him behind. At those times, Billy did his best to hold Teddy’s hand back regardless of size, and squeeze it. Thankfully, the clumsy hold was enough to make Teddy relax, and Billy was rewarded with small, bashful smiles that made him melt inside a bit.

He liked it best, though, when they held hands in the privacy of their rooms, and both were comfortable and at ease. Then Billy let himself interlace their fingers, and the way in which the hold felt tighter made him grin in a silly manner without him even realizing it. It felt different than when they usually held hands, and there was as though a deeper sense of connection between them. Their hands fit well against each other, and spread through them a sense of belonging and welcoming.  
The best part of it was always when Billy looked up into Teddy’s eyes. There was a certain glint in those beautiful pools of blue, and Billy knew, every time, that it wasn’t just in his head.  
It was mutual; Billy couldn’t think of any other reason why Teddy’d hold back just as tightly as he did.


End file.
